A New Song
by Princess Eclaire
Summary: Can someone responsible for the destruction of the world also be its savior? My interpretation of what was going through Keiichii's head during episode 52 of the first series. Contains spoilers! One-shot.


Yeah. So, I requested a sub-category for this anime _ages_ ago, thinking I would have all these ideas for fics, but, of course, I ended up drawing a _complete _blank and was forced to leave it empty and alone to rot. That is until I, feeling a tad bit guilty for what I had done, decided to finally buckle down and just _write _something...but, naturally, I had no ideas. So I came up with this kind of game I played with myself in hopes that it would inspire something: I put my music playlist on "shuffle mode" and vowed that I would write a no-less-than-500-words songfic inspired by _whatever _came up. Several others were written, and maybe I'll post them up here someday, but, for now, enjoy this one, which I feel to be one of the better stories. For the record, it takes place towards the end of episode 52 in the first series, after Dar-chan has completely possessed Hiiragi's body, and it was inspired by the orchestral instrumental version of the song "Bad Apple!" originally from the Touhou Project games.

Anyway, please rate/review, favorite, subscribe, and enjoy! _Onegai?_ ;)

**Disclaimer: Keiichi Hiiragi, the Spirit of the Dark Power, My Melo, and all other characters/situations featured in this fanfiction belong to Sanrio and Studio Comet. The song "Dream! Dream! Dream!" was written by Yuki Enatsu and composed and arranged by Cheru Watanabe**. **The characters' direct quotes were taken from the Eggplant Fansubs translation of the episode. I OWN NOTHING BUT THE ACTUAL WRITING!**

* * *

When Keiichi Hiiragi awoke to utter blackness, his first assumption was that he had somehow fallen from the radio tower and died, but he quickly realized that if this was indeed true and he was in some sort of afterlife, he probably wouldn't be feeling the searing pain in his head that he was and dismissed the notion. But if he wasn't dead, then just where _was_ he? He racked his brain for something—_anything_—that might answer this question, but it was as though some thick fog was clouding his memories. He remembered that he had been playing the Melody Violin on top of the radio tower, and then… The beginnings of a small smirk crossed his lips. Yes, he remembered now. Then he had watched as the one thing in his life that had given him purpose, his only dream, came to fruition while the gloriously chaotic melody of the Song of the Dark Power echoed in his ears. The small smirk had morphed into a full blown smile by now, but Keiichi quickly wiped it away, wary of becoming too pleased with himself while his present location remained unknown.

And then the answer dawned on him with such force that it would have, had he not already, wiped that smile clean off of his face:

Dar had finally taken control of his body.

Keiichi cursed himself for being such a fool, for allowing the song to work its enchantment on him and coax him into dropping his guard just enough to let the Spirit of the Dark Power in. He cursed that demon for selecting him to be its host and even Kuromi for giving him the damned violin in the first place. He could hear it now as Dar sawed out the final movement of his song, and, the more he thought about it, the more he realized what an ugly song it really was: it had no rhythm, no flow; it was just a random cacophony of screeching, sloppy notes—a song of destruction only for destruction's sake.

Still, it was his. He was the one who had wanted so badly to play it, and he was the one who, in the end, unleashed it upon the world. It was the only song that had ever spoken to him in such a way as to make him long to play it, because it was a mirror of his own soul: _his _melody. Did that make him just as ugly as it was—not on the outside, but within? Did that make him a horrible monster bent on chaos and destruction, who wanted nothing more than to eradicate all dreams? It was starting to look as though that might very well be the case.

But suddenly, in the midst of all his frustration and self-loathing, something miraculous happened. It crept over him as the sun does when it peeks over the horizon each morning, slow but determined, gradually piercing the all darkness and uncertainty he had created for himself with its light.

It was a song.

_Suki suki tokimeki _

_Kidui te ta?_

_Dokidoki kyunkyun _

_Kikoe te ta?_

_Kokoro ga kokoro ga _

_Iitabata jajauma HEART…_

Immediately, his mind was flooded with images of a certain girl with curled, auburn pigtails and kind eyes… A certain girl who had, above all else, sought to find the person he really was… A certain girl who had been repulsed by what she found. Was that how he wanted her to remember him?

The Song of the Dream Power's light was overpowering now; it enveloped him, and from within it, another familiar voice called to him. "Senpai-san! I found you!" My Melody's face materialized before him, overflowing with cuteness and charm as usual. "Senpai-san," she said. "Won't you sing with us, too?"

Keiichi couldn't understand it. "You mean you aren't going to attack me?" he asked, finally regaining his powers of speech.

"Attack you?" My Melo giggled.

Gaining the ability to wield the Dream Power had obviously done nothing to increase the rabbit's intelligence. "Never mind," he sighed.

"Save Uta-chan and us all," My Melo pleaded, her black eyes sparkling. "Won't you please sing with us?"

And that's when Keiichi realized something: everything he had thought about the Dark Power, about himself…had been a lie; the only reason that Dar was in control of his body was because he allowed him to be; he was not forced to call the Song of the Dark Power his own. People have the power to change themselves, to choose any song they want to be theirs', and as for him, he chose the song that was playing through his head that very moment:

_LOVE, LOVE HAPPY MEMORIAL_

_Oboe te iru no yo _

_Anata no te_

_Kotokoto nikon ta _

_Mame no nioi_

_MELLOW, MELLOW MELODY _

_Me u rin kyuu_

_Tokimekimekimeki _

_Otome na no_

_DREAM, DREAM _

_Onji yoroge…_

Keiichi Hiiragi picked up his bow and began to play.

* * *

So, did you like it? Please rate and review. Thanks for reading!


End file.
